A Jasmine Dragon Short
by Inali Grimalkin
Summary: A collection of oneshots that fit with the AU world in 'At The Jasmine Dragon' to give a broader view of the story.
1. A Little More Time

**Jet's perspective, correlates with chapter 28 of _At The Jasmine Dragon ~ Heaven_.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The 'fasten seatbelt' light lit up and the pilot's voice came on over the intercom.<p>

"We're losing power, please everyone stay calm. We've notified Orlando and we'll get there if we can. It's the closest runway big enough for us to land. Please refer to the emergency..."

I leaned back in my chair and listened to the people around me be anything but calm.

The couple behind me were panicking, wondering if they'd get to see their daughter; one row up and to my right was a woman trying to soothe her baby. Sitting next to them was a man who was saying he hadn't spoken to his family in years.

Next to me there was a girl in tears trying to text. I glanced at it, it seemed to be to her parents telling them she loved them in case she didn't make it home. She reminded me of Katara.

Katara who I had hurt and who I was going to see. It had taken me months of begging over emails and the odd long distance call before she relented and told me I could come and see her.

All I needed was a little more time, time to say thing I should have and apologize for things I'd done.

I looked out the window, we were approaching the water fast I noticed and I could make out the airport up ahead.

God, I'd give anything for a little more time. I could feel my eyes sting as I thought of Katara, of course she'd never know that and I'd never tell her.

I let my eyes close and I pictured her in my mind. Her soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. The way-

* * *

><p><strong>This oneshot had no prompt, it just needed to be ~ 285 words.<br>**


	2. Am I Too Lost To be Saved?

**A glimpse into Azula's life. _HugglesxKitten_ and I have decided that Azula could've turned out very differently if she hadn't been left with Ozai and if Ursa treated her the same way she treated Zuko. I mean it's so obvious that Ursa likes Zuko more. Azula said it herself "...I could sit here and complain how Mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother thought I was a monster. She was right of course. But it still hurt." She says she doesn't care, but then a second later says it hurt. I honestly believe she was lying, and that it hurt her a lot more than she let on.**

**In my opinion without Ozai around to slowly poison her mind she might have been a bitch and maybe a bit of a bossy snob, but I don't think she'd have such a superiority complex or loss her mind like she did.**

**Points to anyone who notices a theme in the titles for this series.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's been years since I've gone into her room, not since I was thirteen. I went in now in search of a necklace. Ty Lee had seen it in a family picture and had fallen in love with it. If I remembered correctly it was a family heirloom and thus perfect.<p>

With a deep breath I pushed open the doors, I could hear my heart pounding. It looked the same. Not a thing had changed despite nearly a decade having passed. I stepped into the room and looked around, to my surprise there was very little dust. I guess the maids still came and dusted once in a while.

The air still smelled of her perfume though. Automatically I turned to look at her chaise, her favourite spot to sit. My breath caught, I couldn't do this. I couldn't stay.

I didn't even get close to the jewellery box.

I felt her following me, shadowing my every step. She never left me alone. I pushed her away, ignored her.

* * *

><p>I had a lunch date with Ty Lee a few weeks later, I couldn't stand that a stupid room had defeated me so easily. I needed that necklace, and I could hear the maids laughing at my weakness.<p>

I glared at them as they attempted to do my hair before finally ordering them out of my sight or else I'd fire them. I cast a dark look at my limp hair in the mirror. How hard could it be?

After struggling to do the bun I favoured and failing miserably I snatched up a pair of scissors and in one quick movement hacked off the offending strands.

"You always had such beautiful hair." I looked at her through the mirror.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wouldn't miss my own daughter's first anniversary, it's a special day after all."

"What do you care? You hated that I came out, you hated me."

"No Azula, I love you and only want you to be happy." I bit back the tears and hurled a brush at the mirror, destroying her reflection.

* * *

><p><em>"Mom? I have something I need to tell you." She looked up from her book and smiled.<em>

_"What is it honey?" she asked, setting her paperback down and giving me her full attention._

_"I'm gay." No hesitation, no stuttering, I just came out and said it cool as can be._

_"Don't be ridiculous, you're only thirteen. You're not old enough to know what you like. You're just being hormonal." I glared at her, with each word I felt myself getting angrier._

_"You always do this! You never accept me and you only care about Zuko! If Zuko were in here telling you he's gay you'd be totally okay with it!"_

_"Azula, that is _not_ true-"_

_"It _is_!" I screeched. "I _hate_ you!" I spun on my heel and left, but I could still hear my mother's voice._

_"I just don't know what's wrong with that girl." I kept walking._

_A few hours later I went back; I regretted some of the words I said. That didn't mean they weren't true, but I shouldn't have said them. I wanted to apologize and restate my position, maybe hope that she'd eventually understand._

_Her door was slightly ajar, it was odd since she always closed it. I knocked on the frame._

_"Mom?" I called, I waited for a response, but never received one. I walked in and found her laying on her chaise, he eyes wide and unseeing._

* * *

><p>I didn't even realize I was crying, sobbing, until one of the maids pulled the piece of glass from my hand. I had bled all over my cream carpet, from my wrists and from my hand where I had been gripping the mirror shard.<p>

I struggled to get out of their grasp, screaming. The looks of pity I was being given hurt more than my wounds.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>I chose to have Azula be in a relationship with Ty Lee for a few reasons, one I want there to be some diversity and so far I've only got straight relationships. The other reason is Azula needs someone, this isn;t the original world so yes, Azula is bossy, a bit of a bitch and manipulative, but she still has a heart. Mai and ty lee have no reason to betray her so to me it makes sense that a relationship would form. (Ty Lee is either bi or she's a lesbian that likes to flirt with guys because she likes the attention and she uses it to get stuff she wants. She has never had to pay for a drink in her life.)<strong>****

******Also, in case people are wondering Azula has been suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Her conditions are:******

******~ Recurrent re-experiencing of the trauma (in her case flashbacks that are caused by reminders of the traumatic event and/or reliving it)******

******~ Avoidance to the point of having a phobia of places, people, and experiences that remind the sufferer of the trauma (Ursa's room) or a general numbing of emotional responsiveness******

******~ Irritability, anger and blackouts  
><strong>****

******This chapter was written based off the prompts found at the 100 Themes Challenge group on dA and prompt #12 'Insanity'- 1161 words.******


	3. He Still Combs His Hair like Elvis

**I noticed the last two chapters were both kind of sad, I hope this one is a little happier though I do mention death. This chapter also corresponds to _HugglesxKitten_'s story _Unrivaled,_ I recommend reading it, It'll give you a bit of an insight to Iroh's past and some details I probably won't ever get around to writing for myself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I set out the tea in my living room, I knew my friend would be there soon and would likely let himself in. Sure enough when I returned from the kitchen with a plate of ginger snaps there he was, seated comfortably.<p>

For how long we've been friends I knew when to leave my door open for him and wasn't surprised in the least by his silent and sudden appearance.

"You haven't changed a bit, old friend," I sighed, taking in his dark hair and expressive violet eyes. While I sat down and poured our tea I could see his hair shimmer with silver out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't mention it. He liked to keep up appearances.

"I wish I could say the same for you." I laughed and shook my head, sliding his tea cup to him. Blunt as ever.

"I'm afraid I haven't aged as well as you. Many suspect you've had some work done," I informed him with a wink. He hummed in response and took a sip of tea.

"Hnn, green tea," he said slowly trying to discern the subtle nuances of flavour.

"Your favourite," I supplied easily, taking a sip of my own. Like most of my tea I took the raw ingredients and mixed them myself, no other tea in the world was like the kind I made.

"Indeed, with apples, coconut and... Do I detect a hint of carrot?"

"All true," I laughed. "Even my secret recipes are obvious to you. So how did you enjoy meeting my staff?"

"The girl, Katara? She seems enthusiastic about reading and also philanthropy."

"She's an avid fan, she changed majors recently. From History to Labour Studies. And Aang? He's the Bhikshu Enterprises heir and very gifted," I said giving him a meaningful look. He raised a brow in response.

"Really?"

"Aang sees people for who they really are. If you know anyone who might be of help to his future company please let me know; he is in need of allies." I recalled how Toph had spent three hours chatting with the younger Saiga, it was the first time I had seen him so enthusiastic. From what I had been told he had been very down on himself ever since the death of his wife. I understood his pain, my own wife had died the same way; childbirth was still not an easy thing for a woman to endure. "Your brother seems to have taken a shine to my baker."

"Yes, they are two of a kind it seems. At a disadvantage, but in spite of that or perhaps because of it, they are strong."

"Ah that reminds me, are any of your books available in braille? I think Toph would enjoy _Fool Me Twice_."

"I'll have a copy made."

"Wonderful. Now, tell me how is the lovely Rin? Your children are growing well."

We spent the next few hours talking about his home in Japan and such. I enjoyed hearing about his children, I lived through his experiences. His first born son was grown and his darling twin girls, born much later in his life, were at the height of their childhood. It reminded me of when Lu Ten was that age, he and Ichiro had always gotten along well.

"How are you handling it?" he asked gently, sensing the wistfulness I felt.

"It is hard, it's been just over ten years since he died."

"What happened that September day was tragic, but know you are not alone General." I smiled at his use of my title, my military days were long past, but he was right. I had Zuko, who was so like a second son to me, and I had many other fine relationships.

"You are a good friend."

"And you still comb your hair like Elvis."

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Lu Ten was in the Pentagon during 911, he was one of the 55 military personnel that died. Iroh had retired a few years before and had just opened up the Jasmine Dragon which Lu Ten had helped build. The Ahihaku family had two homes their 'winter home' located on Kuai and then their normal home in Virginia. Iroh had bought his own home on the main island to be near his shop and sold his half of the Virginia home to Ozai.  
><strong>****

******Currently Ozai lives in Virginia and very rarely will return to the home on Kuai and even then will only stay for a few days.  
><strong>****

******Whew, lots of info. Let me know in the reviews if you want to know more about any of the history I've mentioned.  
><strong>****

******This chapter had no prompt, it just needed to be told. 639 words  
><strong>****


End file.
